One Turn Delta Accel
by ginryuumaru
Summary: In this story Yusei will perform 'One Turn Delta Accel' without any Oc card,and all of the cards he used to perform that combo is the cards he ever used in the anime, and only the cards in his own deck.R&R please! my first 5D's duel fic. edited


**A/N: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's isn't mine it's Kazuki Takahashi's I only owned my namelss oc and this story. this is my first 5D's fic. R&R please!**

**One Turn Delta Accel**

**card needed to perform combo**

**hand: Quickdraw Synchron, Level Stealer (Level Eater), Junk Synchron, Doppel Warrior, Junk Servant, DD Sprite(total 6 cards)  
><strong>

**Synchro monster Needed: Junk Warrior, Formula Synchron, Junk Destroyer (you can repleace this card with Stardust Dragon if you want to protect your monster from destruction while you continue the combo, or you can repleace this card with another level 8 monster. in this fic I use Junk Destroyer because of its destroy card(s) effect)**

Yusei: 4000 LP (spc:0)

Oc: 4000 LP (spc:0)

RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!

Yusei: 4000 LP (spc: 0) (cards in hand: 5)

Oc: 4000 LP (spc: 0) (cards in hand: 5)

Oc: Draw!

Yusei: 4000 LP (spc: 0) (cards in hand: 5)

Oc: 4000 LP (spc: 0) (cards in hand: 6)

Oc: I summon Red Eyes Black Wyvern in attack mode!

Red Eyes Black Wyvern: (Level 4/ Attack 1800/ Defense 1600)

Oc: And by removing it from play I special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in attack mode!

Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: (Level 10/ Attack 2800/ Defense 2400)

Oc: Then by sending three Blue Eyes White Dragons from my hand to graveyard I special summon Montage Dragon in attack mode!

Montage Dragon: (Level 8/ Attack 0/ Defense 0)

Oc: It's attack power is 300 times the total level of the discarded monsters it means it's attack power is 7200!

Montage Dragon: (Level 10/ Attack 7200/ Defense 0)

Oc: Once per turn using Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon effect I can special summon a dragon type monster from my graveyard or my hand! I special summon Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode from my graveyard!

Blue Eyes White Dragon (Level 8/ Attack 3000/ Defense 2500)

Oc: Turn end! (card in hand: 0)

Yusei: 4000 LP (spc: 1) (cards in hand: 5)

Oc: 4000 LP (spc: 1) (cards in hand: 0)

Yusei: My turn! Draw!

Yusei: 4000 LP (spc: 1) (cards in hand: 6)

Oc: 4000 LP (spc: 1) (cards in hand: 0)

Yusei: I special summon Quickdraw Synchron in defense mode from my hand by sending a monster card to graveyard! *sending level stealer to graveyard*

Quickdraw Synchron : (Level 5/ Attack 700/ Defense 1400)

Yusei: By decreasing Quickdraw Synchron's level by one (5-1=4) I special summon Level Stealer in defense mode from my graveyard!

Level Stealer: (Level 1/ Attack 600/ Defense 0)

Yusei: When a monster special summone from my graveyard I can special summon Doppel Warrior from my hand!

Doppel Warrior: (Level 2/ Attack 800/ Defense 800)

I'm tuning my level 4 Quickdraw Synchron and level 1 Level stealer! (4=1=5) Clustering stars will call upon a new force! become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro summon! Show your self Junk Warrior!

Junk Warrior: (Level 5/ Attack 2300 to 3100/ Defense 1300)(attack mode)

Yusei: Then, by decreasing Junk Warrior's level by one (5 to 4) I special summon Level Stealer from my graveyard in defense mode

Level Stealer: (Level 1/ Attack 600/ Defense 0) (Junk Warrior : Level 4/Attack 3100 to 3700/ Defense 1300)

Yusei: When there's a moster with 'junk' in it's name on the field I can special summon Junk servant! In defense mode

Junk Servant: (Level 4/ Attack 1500/ Defense 1000)

Yusei: Then I summon Junk Synchron in defense mode!

Junk Synchron: (Level 3/ Attack 1300/ Defense 500)

Yusei: I'm tuning my level 3 Junk Synchron, level 1 Level Stealer, and level 4 Junk Servant! (3=1=4=8) Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!

Junk Destroyer: (Level 8/ Attack 2600/ Defense 2500) (attack mode)

Yusei: I actived Junk Destroyer's Effect! When this card is successufully synchro summoned I can select and destroy cards on the field up to the number of non tuner monster I used as synchro material to summon it! I destroy Montage Dragon and Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Junk Destroyer! Tidal Energy!

Montage Dragon and Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon are destroyed by the large wave from Junk Destroyer

Oc: No! my dragons!

Yusei: By decreasing Junk Destroyer's level by one (8-1=7) I special summon Level Stealer from my graveyard in defense mode!

Level Stealer: (Level 1/ Attack 600/ Defense 0) (Junk Warrior : Level 4/ Attack 3700 to 4300/ Defense 1300)

Yusei: By removing from play Doppel Warrior I special summon DD Sprite this card can be special summoned by removing from play one monster I control. I'm tuning my level 1 Level Stealer, and Level 1 DD Sprite!(1+1=2) Clustering Wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! The power of hope! Synchro tuner, Formula Synchron!

Formula Synchron: (Level 2/ Attack 200/ Defense 1500) (defense mode)

Yusei: Formula Synchron Effect, once per turn let me draw one card from my deck *draw a card from deck* and by decreasing Junk Destroyer level by one (7-1=6) to special summon Level Stealer from my graveyard (Junk Warrior: Level 4/ Attack 4300 to 4900/ Defense 1300) I'm tuning my level 2 Formula Synchron, level 4 Junk Warrior, and level 6 Junk Destroyer! (2+4+6=12) Top Clear Mind!

Yusei start to accelerating his D-wheel further

Yusei: When concentrated stars become one, new bonds will enlighten the future! Become the path its light shines upon! Delta Accel! Light of evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!

Shooting Quasar Dragon: (Level 12/ Attack 4000/ Defense 4000) (attack mode)

Oc: One Turn Delta Accel? (it's cool…. But now isn't the right time to think about something like that, what should I do now? *Confused*)

Yusei: when Formula Synchron used as material for synchro summon I can draw a card from my deck!

Yusei: 4000 LP (spc: 0) (cards in hand: 2)

Oc: 4000 LP (spc: 0) (cards in hand: 0)

Yusei: I attack Blue Eyes White Dragon With Shooting Quasar Dragon! Creation Burst!

Three balls of light formed in Shooting Quasar's Dragon hand and he shoot two of them towards the enemy, and the balls of light become Junk Warrior and Junk Dastroyer, Junk Warrior charged towards Blue Eyes White Dragon and destroy him, after Blue Eyes White Dragon Destroyed, Junk Destroyer charged towards the player, making a fatal direct attack

Oc: 4000-(4000-3000)=4000-1000=3000LP (spc: 1-1=0) and 3000-4000=0 (spc: 0)

**THE END**

Author: This fic is really simple, its end in the second turn. I accept flame as well!

Oc: aww man, my part was really uncool…..

Author: see ya in my next fic Yusei, Oc, readers!

Yusei: (what a crazy author, I'm sure if I don't follow her orders, I or my friends will be killed by a weird power called **'the power of author'** or something like that) *going back to Neo Domino City with Shooting Quasar Dragon still above his D-Wheel*

the remaining card in Yusei's hand

- Emergency Tuning: you can synchro summon 1 synchro monster in attle phase by sending the appropriate synchro material on the your field to hte graveyard

- synchro Spirit: by removing from play one synchro monster on your graveyard you can special summon the synchro material that used to synchro summon that monster from the graveyard

(all the card effect and name based on the anime, no oc card, once agin NO OC CARD!)

**A/N: even after you use this combo, 2 cards will still remained in your hand, because some cards can be drawed during this combo using Formula Synchron's Effect according to the anime the effect is once per turn let you draw one card from your deck, and when Formula Synchron used as material for synchro summon you can draw a card from your deck. the remining card you draw can be used to set a trap to protect yourself or to make Shooting Quasar Dragon stronger (example: if you draw silver contrail while you have 2 or more speed counter you can raise Shooting Quasar Dragon Attack by 1000, it's good enough to make one turn kill because Shooting Quasar Drgon can Attack 3 to 5 times according how much synchro material you used to summon it.**


End file.
